


[Podfic] of Midnight Becomes You

by HPswl_cumbercookie, IamJohnLocked4audio (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4audio
Summary: Recorded for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019, read by IamJohnLocked4life with musical vocals by HPswl_cumbercookie





	[Podfic] of Midnight Becomes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight Becomes You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649199) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 

[Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/iamjohnlocked4life/midnight-becomes-you) of Midnight Becomes You by ChrisCalledMeSweetie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/imjohnlock4life), I love to chat!


End file.
